edens_zero_aifandomcom-20200214-history
Yun Sterler
Yun Sterler is a young adventurer whose known for his notorious thieving expertise, as well as the ability of his Ether Gear which is considered rare. Appearance General Appearance Yun is a lean yet semi-muscular young man who appears to be nearing his early 20s. He has a bland shade of green which nears ash-blonde as his hair color and eye color. He's also considered to be very handsome among those whose caught a glimpse of his face. He wears a long gray jacket with the sleeves pulled up, and a hoodie. He wears a shirt that's primarily black with the exception of a white outline. He has striped pants which appears to be two contrasting grays, and a pair of straps wrapped around his waist. Lastly, his left arm is noticeably wrapped in a set of bandages as well. Personality Yun is a very uncaring individual. Due to his thieving habits, he has no affection for anyone other than himself, and the same thing can be implied about his safety. He views others as not worth the time to try and protect or save, and as a result, is considered somewhat of a lone wolf. He's very confident in his abilities as a fighter, and a notorious thief as well. Yun is very strong-headed as well, willing to take on problems before anyone else can have a chance. Yun at a first glance doesn't act "cold", but he acts very uncaringly and neutral towards people. He doesn't mind what people do around him, and considers him to be unaffiliated with no one. Yun can also be very cold-hearted at times and doesn't take crap from anyone. He speaks what's on his mind, displaying his straightforwardness. He's also very merciless towards his enemies and even considers killing them in order to dispose of them. Yun's personality is why people are afraid of facing the man in public. Character Background Yun's background will be added shortly. Synopsis Sakura Cosmos Saga: N/A Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic that can be about your character's personality, their skills, their abilities, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Some characters will receive a set aspect based on their race and/or ether gear abilities. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. # _____________ # _____________ # _____________ Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Remember to refer to the stat system for tiers in relations to points. Player characters start out with 250 points to spend on stat points and can raise any stat up to 50 at the beginning—unless it is perception. NOTE: For the section(s) below this one, you are allowed to spend a total of 50 points on your possible abilities, possible fighting style, and possible ether gear. It is possible to earn more abilities in the future, but you will be limited to one fighting style and one ether gear (if you ever receive one). Note: Some races will have different point totals and receive restrictions based upon that. Powers & Abilities Ability Name Describe your ability—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Ability Techniques Any ability-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Fighting Style Fighting Style Name Describe your fighting style—if you have one—and explain it in full here. Fighting Style Techniques Any fighting style-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Ether Gear Thunder Ether Gear: The Thunder Ether Gear is a form of ether gear that Yun obtained when he was younger. It was passed down from his father on his fifteen birthday, believing the boy was ready to possess such power. The Thunder Ether Gear allows Yun to generate, manipulate and control electricity, though more specifically of lightning. This allows him to use lightning as a mean of combat, as well as support. He's capable of speeding up his reaction rate and movement as well, and use the built up momentum for his strength to become stronger as well. Ether Gear Techniques Any ether gear-related techniques that have been approved should be listed here. Item Inventory This is where you type in the items that your character owns. Items are bought using solar, and just like ether gear, fighting styles, or abilities, any item you wish to purchase requires approval and recording. You are allowed to spend S30,000 in this category for character creation. Gear Inventory This is where you type in the gear that your character owns. Gear refers to weapons or trinkets, which are bought using solar. Any gear you happen to purchase or receive requires approval and recording. Despite being bought using solar, you must gain gear points through converting regular points into the latter. This allows for stronger weapons to be harder and more fair to obtain. You are allowed to spend S30,000 in this category for character creation.